1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming cartridge with a photoconductor and an image forming device provided with such an image forming cartridge.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, there have been proposed a photoconductor unit equipped with a photoconductor and a charging roller and a process cartridge equipped with a photoconductor, a charging roller and developer. With the photoconductor and charging roller being in contact with each other, these devices are shipped as products. This gave rise to an inconvenience that frictional charging occurs between the photoconductor and the charging roller because of vibration during transportation and electrostatic memory is left on the photoconductor to generate a poor image.